ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbaris
AKA Gillvalis is the main antagonist of Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!. *Core Subtitle: *Perfect Form Subtitle: History Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Gilbaris was an artificial intelligence created by the people of the Planet Kusia in an alternate dimension originally named , which is the Kushian language for "Peace be Upon Us" in order to preserve the planet's peace. However it went rogue and renamed himself Gilbaris. Gilbaris creates the first model of Galactrons, and proceeded in wiping out its creators except for Airu Higa after her father sacrified his life to save her from the Galactron Army. After the genocide, Gilbaris sent the first model of Galactron's to several world's across several dimensions, one of which being Orb's Earth. After its defeat, and after the Orb Chronicle, Juggler visited Cyber Planet Kushia and tried to take the planet for himself. After encountering Gilbaris, Juggler fled to Geed's Earth, with the planet as the next target to judge and reset. With the presence of the red steel on Earth, he sends down his Galactron Army and a new model, as well as the Baris Raiders to claim it. After Orb, Geed, Zero and Juggler had dealt with the Galactrons, Juggler retired down and left while the Ultras went to Cyborb Planet Kushia to settle the feud. Gilbaris become his Perfect Form to battle the Ultras directly. After a hard struggle, Zero and Orb managed to destroy its armour with the Zero Twin Shoot and Orb Supreme with Geed weakening it with the Giga Thurst and Riser Ray Beam respectively. Geed then ended Gilbaris' reign by destroying its remaining brain via Crescent Final Geed. Data is the main part of Gilbaris. It is stored within a white tower-like structure. :;Powers and Weapons *Durability: As stated by Juggler, Gilbaris in his Core Form has great durability, being unharmed by Ultras' beam finishers and still continuing to carry out its mission. *Galactron Army: Gilbaris is capable of manipulating an army of Galactrons. * : Gilbaris controls an army of human-sized robot soldiers. *Digitize: Gilbaris can digitize large celestial bodies like planets and humans as well. *Transform: The core of Gilbaris can transform itself into its Perfect Form. *Flight: If the tower holding the main core is destroyed, the core itself can fly away and escape. GalactronArmy.jpeg|Galactron Army Gilbaris Robot Soldiers.png|Baris Raiders GilbarisCoreAndPlanetDigitization.gif|Flight & Digitize (Planet) Gilbaris Digitize.png|Digitize (humans) GilbarisPerfect.gif|Transformation - Perfect= Perfect Form Gilbaris' is achieved by constructing armor and weapons around itself. :;Stats *Height: 75 m *Weight: 97,000 t *Origins: Planet Kushia *Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 6 *Maximum Running Speed: Mach 1.5 *Jumping Power: 800 m *Punching Power: 197,000 t *Grip Strength: 130,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Durability: Gilbaris' armor is extremely durable and can withstand a non-stop onslaught of three Ultras' greatest weapons and several consecutive finishers before it finally broke down. * : Gilbaris unleashes a combination of missiles and laser from the guns all around its body. * : A stream of bullets released from Gilbaris' body. Its name comes from the Italian word for "Turret". * : A large ray released from Gilbaris' cannons. * : A giant light bullet. Its name comes from the Italian word for "Shoot". * : A defensive barrier. Its name come from the Italian word for "Light". GilbarisDurability.gif|Durability BarisDaltifi.gif|Baris Daltifi GilbarisAttack1.gif GilbarisAttack2.gif }} Trivia *Gilbaris' voice actor, Katsyuki Konishi, previously voiced Beast the One in ULTRAMAN film. *Aside from being the controller of the Galactrons, his Perfect Form also bears their design aspects. Toy Release Information A Gilbaris figure was released by Bandai in February of 2018. This figure is part of the DX line, standing around 6" high. He features six points of articulation; both legs, both shoulders and both arms, which allows his body to rotate to reveal the large guns located on the backside. Gilbaris is molded in black and painted in gold, pink, silver and red. The figure's MSRP is ¥2,500, approximately $23 USD. GilbarisZ2.JPG|Front, showing guns GilbarisZ4.JPG|Front, arms extended GilbarisZ6.JPG|Back when arms extended GilbarisZ5.JPG|Back when guns extended GilbarisZ7.JPG|Arm rotation GilbarisZ3.JPG|Top Gallery Gilbaris-crop.jpeg Gilbaris profile.png GilbarisShot.jpeg GilbertOP.png Gilbertbestrong.png GeedvsGilbaris.jpeg GilbarisGuns.gif id:Gilbaris Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists